guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aberrant80/Builds/N/Mo Boss Farmer/Boss strategies
Faveo Aggredior ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Faveo Aggredior How can you solo this boss. Has anyone looked at his elite skill already? That skill hurts:P Jelmewnema :I'd assume the use of a variant with reckless haste could make this an easy one =) --Midnight08 09:59, 10 December 2006 (CST) :: Ty, that explains a lot :D Jelmewnema :::It was me to put it in this guide. I personally found it the easiest boss to solo farm with this build. I dunno why, but he NEVER used its elite on me. I got 2 greens from it..... Crap... -.- MightyTharos He never really uses his elite cause it requires a dual attack before it, guess what, HE HAS NO DUAL ATTACKS 68.75.186.97 15:06, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I suppose it all depends on his attributes... there's still a chanche of performing a dual attack with high attributes... I personally never played as an assassin so I'm not really sure of that... MightyTharos ::u have double strikes and dual attacks confused... Double Strike is based on dagger mastery and is a chance to hit twice. A Dual Attack on the other hand is the ending part of an assassins attack chain, it had to follow an off hand attack. Also to the anon... he has Death Blossom... thats a dual attack. --Midnight08 15:43, 22 December 2006 (CST) :::That's also strange... Well, I ask the help of the community. Please take some time to farm this boss with this build. I'd like to know if others experience this curious thing. Btw, thx Midnight08 for correcting me^^ MightyTharos Yeah well, i must of read it wrong, One thing, he never uses his enchant assualt on me, why? 68.75.186.97 :Bad AI i guess... probably programmed to use Lead, offhand, dual.... not lead, offhand, dual, elite offhand...--Midnight08 13:17, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, as long as the drop sucks, I think I'm going to stop farming this boss. MightyTharos :::lol, sounds like a good idea=) --Midnight08 13:34, 23 December 2006 (CST) how do u manage to getto the boss? ~Soqed Hozi~ 20:39, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Onslaught ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Onslaught Ok... I've yet to see this spawn without at least 1 mesmer. Someone please show me a screenshot of it spanwed without a herald in it's mob. I'm thinking it's a gaurenteed spawn, and can't 55 with shatter there >.> Dazra 18:09, 22 December 2006 (CST) :grr sec... btw i only posted ones ive farmed with this build and thats 1 of em... --Midnight08 00:32, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::i tried the onslaught and the first time i ran i got the terror scythe, i guess im just rly lucky :P Seeing the issues people seem to be having i will be working on gamecams of many of the bosses listed. Didn't wanna post the photo with the herald (mesmer) missing cause it was too large... u can look at it HERE --Midnight08 00:54, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Just successfully killed the Onslaught boss with a Mo/E using Spell Breaker (they use QZ) and Sliver Armor. Ubermancer 21:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) About half teh times this boss (as well as the Oath of Profanity) spawns with a mesmer - go to the other boss then, or restart - The Nutty Squirrel 04:29, 8 March 2007 (CST) Sskai... ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Sskai... Sskai now kites me around, instead of attacking and triggering all the Spoil Victor damage, he likes to run around and spam Healing Signet. I'm pissed. Doom Music 20:58, 4 January 2007 (CST) :I tried it today. He didn't kite at all. Spamming Healing Signet only delayed the unavoidable. --Olivenmann 07:36, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::He sometimes kites when he has too many warriors to support him. I always take out the Rit, if present, and all or all but one of his warriors. Found this to be the easiest way to deal with interruptions and kiting.--Ishmaeel 07:25, 27 January 2007 (CST) i found that its easier just to wait untill you can get him on his own. then you dont need HB just Ps I dont know what you guys were smokeing at the moment( think about selling it, seems to work) but sskia is a hard farm, everytime i go for him somehow the kraken runs into me going onto the little island from either side, and as if this wasn't bad enough by the time the rit and rangers are down usually the patroling other naga group runs into you.......and if not to forget that the warrios and sskia can interupt too, so i dont find how you people can do it. plz put input.ty. :Sskai needs a little bit more involvement and care than the standard macro-like 55'ing but once you get the hang of it, it's easy as pie. No ganj required either. here's how I do it: advance toward the target, passing by the lone kraken from the south. don't wander too far to the south though or you risk spawning the oni (the spot is fixed - easy to avoid) or aggroing the patrolling naga . pass by the kraken as closely as you can. once you get to the corner of the mini-hill they are on, you are safe to prep. if there is a Rit in the group, SV him first and finish him off with Vampiric Touch (or my preference : V.Gaze) They mostly don't die by themselves on SV, if you are not 13'ing. If left alive too long, Rit uses nightmare weapon and gg. If there are no Rits, take down the warriors one by one. Cast off the occasional daze (from archers) with plague touch on the nearest warrior. keep spamming HB without waiting for expiration to be safe from disruption. you can cover the HB and SV from warriors' interrupts by recasting mending or something beforehand. after the rit and warriors are gone, you'll have next to no problems. Leave the archers alone until the big one is down.--Ishmaeel 06:37, 31 January 2007 (CST) Lian, Dragon's Petal ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Lian, Dragon's Petal This boss is easy.. with around 13 health kill Mesmer first and after that Ritualist.. 2 mesmer of 2 ritualists resign. Tomoko Chebabah ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Chebabah Added Chebabah Roottripper to the list with all the info Tomoko Pink Angel 16:50, 5 January 2007 (CST) Miella Lightwing ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Miella Lightwing This saltspray boss outside of unwaking waters is pretty easy. Just cast early because of the knockdowns. I do it with a variant that only uses SV as offense, i.e. HB and BR with the enchantments. Usually only have to cast SV once. I can finally solo this guy without using sliver armor on my ele which takes way longer than I'd like. ubernoober Eshau longspear ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Eshau longspear having trouble getting to him because of ravenous gaze from the mandragors; how are you guys doing it? 88.106.131.8 00:21, 10 January 2007 (CST) :1) avoid them... its only the "imps" or 2) use heros to clean them up then engahe his group "Solo" (use map commands to send hench/heroes FAR FAR away --Midnight08 00:23, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Yack heroes...you dont need them... i will post the way to solo him.. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::: i actually only used the heroes for darkflower... Eshau was on the way... I never needed the heroes for him jst know thats an alternate method if the avoid spawns method seems hard--Midnight08 (talk| ) 20:21, 16 January 2007 (CST) Buhon Icelord & Robah Hardback ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Buhon Icelord & Robah Hardback they can be listed as soloable, very easy, bring blood renewal to be safe, kill the elem boss group first and leave the boss, aggro the warrior boss's group, kill everything Jaimes Laig Romarto 13:35, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Hehe beated you before.. tried them around 5 January, forgot to place em though..they are super easy with 13 hp thats all you need.. Blood of the Agressor might help for Buhon Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) Bosses ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Bosses I think i have the right on the title for this build :P, found like 9-10 additional bosses to farm, im the King of this build.. Further, i'd like to have people post their soloble bosses here -'Example'- * Jin the Skull Bow - Normal Build, be carefull of Gwen which can trespass your way and kill you instand. -> Place Bosses under this line <- Bezzr Wingstorm--Sometimes there's a Skill Hungry Gaki that uses Disenchant before him, but if you lure a few of the undergrowths only, just for energy regen, and don't cross the river to make additional spawns by Bezzr, he drops pretty easily. His one self-heal is Ether Feast, which targets you. However, keep your regen high with the enchantments and HB (gives you +4 after he uses Conjure Nightmare). I used Blood of the Aggressor in place of Vampiric Touch. Sarss, Stormscale was eaasy but I guess we don't add bosses with no greens? Me right? --Ishmaeel 07:27, 27 January 2007 (CST) Craw Stonereap can be worked on this build with the following directions: 1. Cast everything (except Watchful Spirit) 2. Walk to him using Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze keeping you alive. 3. Keep running, running and running until you have no aggro on you. 4. Carefully go to him, he will use 2 hex's, and Lingering Curse, after he uses LC, use Healing Breeze to keep yourself up. 5. He will slowly die from Spoil Victor. -Than Lelion, Tranquil Water ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Lelion, Tranquil Water The points are: a) Who posted that boss? I'd like to discuss with him. b) Why did this player find it so hard to kill Lelion? I've killed it so many times I can't remember; it's easy. The build is a little different, however.... I'd like someone to help me posting my build as a variant. It works, I just don't know wiki's codes well enough to post it. Tharos 08:06, 20 January 2007 (CST) :just note what u want to say here and i'll add it, i wanna chnge whats there anyway, way too long and wordy=P Awkard boss but not all that hard once u get used to it. Turskin was harder to get right--Midnight08 (talk| ) 18:40, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Ok, well, all the bosses in Ahdashim are farmable, along with all the djinns, with a variant of this build. I'd like to post a "N/Mo Djinn farming SV build", or sth like that, to clean The Hidden City along with all its bosses. ::* Leilon, Tranquil Water ::* Shakor Firespear ::* Tenshek Roundbody ::* Yammirvu, Ether Guardian ::Should I create a new build or place it as a variant? I'd appreciate any contribute of users that are more expert than me. Thanks. Tharos 07:43, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Depends how different the build is... i would suggest explaining it here and 1 of us will let you know, most likely it should be listed as a varient if its very close. --Midnight08 (talk| ) 08:04, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::A new article is only justifiable if your build uses a skill bar with at least half of it different from this one and/or uses a significantly different approach to take down the bosses. That's IMHO anyway. Otherwise, it's basically just a slight variant. A new section could be created within this page instead of a new page. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::The different skills are only two... The difference is that I farm the djinns with the build, so it won't be "Boss Farming" anymore, at least not only. Anyway, the skills that change are Watchful Spirit --> Blood Renewal and Vampiric Touch --> Touch of Agony. A variant is Watchful Spirit --> Mend Ailment and Vampiric Touch --> Life Siphon. They both work, the only difference is about energy management. Let me know what to do. Tharos 14:22, 21 January 2007 (CST) -I have farmed this one with my monk, Perfect to clean out the whole city, or just the bosses. (The paragorns take pretty long, I never kill them.)Zspanky 03:58, 31 January 2007 (CST) Xuekao, the Deceptive ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Xuekao, the Deceptive Any comments about this boss? The necromancers around him kill me instantly with Barbed Signet (life stealing is not prevented by PS). --Olivenmann 07:29, 22 January 2007 (CST) :Best is resign as when you lure him from the stairs and there will come a necromancer. Tomoko Pink Angel 13:52, 12 January 2007 (CST) ryver mossplanter ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#ryver mossplanter you cant actually kill him because the enemies around him use shatter enchantment = insta-death on hit :P :Just tried him for the first time, never had bothered, and killed him straight away... Didn't see any Wardens of the Spirit or Wardens of the Mind, which I presume is what you would be referring to - maybe they spawn sometimes. I did notice that the Warden of Earth was knocking me down a lot with Stoning while the Warden of the Trunk was doing it with Devastating Hammer. Glad I brought the Plague Touch / Vigorous Spirit variant ;) Besides, you *can* kill mesmers and necros that remove enchants as long as you bring a cover enchantment. --Zdain 20:50, 26 January 2007 (CST) ok thanks v.much, i will get round to trying that at some point then -Only 1 warden the spirit can spawn in his mob. Think about 50% chance. Zspanky 03:58, 31 January 2007 (CST) Dabineh Deathbringer ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Dabineh Deathbringer Was able to kill him without having to use henchies. I used the Blood Renewal, Healing Breeze, and Mending to counter degen with Essense Bond and Balthlazar Spirit for energy management and Spoil Victor as damage dealer. I used HB as a cover and recasted as necessary. Was quite easy when only Crested Ntouka Birds spawn but gets very difficult if a Ntouka Bird spawns. I have yet to kill him with one spawning. If 2 Ntouka Bird spawn just rezone. 13hp is about the only way to do it but I have done it at 33 health. With no knockdowns or interupts, the extended cast time hardly affects you if you spam HB and BR. Note, I didn't use Watchful Spirit, I replaced it with Unholy Feast but isn't necessary if Ntouka Bird doesn't spawn. It should be tested a little more. I'll make a small video and post it soon. Kyril Deathclaw 4:17 EST 1/27/07 *Video is gonna take a little longer than expected.....Kyril Deathclaw 8:46 EST 1/31/07 sunjang district constructs ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#sunjang district constructs just wondering if this run could be done, i mean since you take like 4-5 dmg per hit, a small group/or groups of lvl 28's shouldnt be hard or un do-able, i think maybe at least the monk construct could be done, close, relativley little aggro, pullable groups, invincible build >talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#chhkr thousand tail'' plz explain which entrance to take as it seems that every time i take the shrine portal that group of wardens right before chhkr uses shatter enchants and kills you, plz post how to get past, go around, or kill them. :Just wait until you can sneak by those wardens, don't aggro them. That's why Mending gives you enough regeneration, you only have to fight Chkkr alone. --Olivenmann 06:36, 30 January 2007 (CST) then be sure to add that it depends on the spawn of the warden group as soemtimes they are fixed right on the pass needed and will not move at all, and that some times there is access, its a 50/50 chance that you will be able to get past them on a spawn, depending on the spawn.68.215.23.3 19:06, 1 February 2007 (CST)Snipey Lizard :You sign by appending ~~~~ to your comment. This is nicely mentioned in the notes below the "Save page" button. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:27, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::And if you just register an account, the user name appears automatically :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:28, 1 February 2007 (CST) Forgot to log in lmao, sorry bout that Snipey lizard 09:45, 3 February 2007 (CST) found whispering rit lord and kenrii for the build as doable ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#found whispering rit lord and kenrii for the build as doable confirmed solo kills by me, they are both doable and somewhat easy, takes practice and poatience though on both, hope u all enjoy it.65.8.122.251 21:42, 31 January 2007 (CST)snipey lizard-jan 31,2007 :I'll test if further when I get home.--Kyril Deathclaw 08:18, 1 February 2007 (CST) :: dosnt rt lord use disenchantment?oris rhy 11:33, 1 February 2007 (CST) :::i have put the directions in the list already, a certain rock prevents the attacks 75% of the time.Snipey lizard 09:46, 3 February 2007 (CST) found another boss-byzzer wingmender ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#found another boss-byzzer wingmender very very very very very easy run, funnest ever, avoid frustration, and pays off-enjoy it, snipey lizard65.8.111.109 13:43, 3 February 2007 (CST) Arbor Earthcall ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Arbor Earthcall I had add the Elementalist boss Arbor Earthcall to the Factions boss list. The run is very fast and easy. I'm going to make a video for an exemple. I had drop 2 Arbor's Earth Staff in 10min. :Great job, i needed a great Earth Staff, thank you =) Tomoko Brokk Ripsnort Discussion ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Brokk Ripsnort Discussion I have added this boss into the list but after like 15 Runs no green well i want some of you help me test this boss on it's unique.. after a certain time if he still haven't dropped it's green i'll remove him myself Tomo 11:07, 17 February 2007 (CST) Brokk Ripsnort is a boss that is involved in a quest (the last in a serious of follow-ups) - if u finish the last quest (Extinction I believe) he doesnt spawn n e more. Quest related bosses are known to drop no greens. - The Nutty Squirrel 04:36, 8 March 2007 (CST) :As of the Friday December 8th update, you no longer need to complete the quest Extinction for this boss to spawn. Tomo 09:44, 14 March 2007 (CDT) This boss does not drop any green period =/ Exuro Note ⇒ Moved from talk:N/Mo Boss Farmer#Exuro Note Hi, me and my mate just tried for an hour farming Exuro Flatus with this build and encountered one problem. Exuro didnt hit us at all. All the time he was standing like stone near me and once per annum used Immolate. We found out that its better to replace Spoil Victor with Spiteful Spirit thus changing yourself to curses and if you are not sure about health, add Vigorous Spirit instead of Vampiric Touch. In this case you have to hex little Madness Titans with SS an they will trigger it resulting in damaging Exuro itself. :I dont agree with this, ever tried switching Watchful Spirit with Reckless Haste?? Tomoko